The Tale of Two Monsters
by Jey keeps on Hustling
Summary: AU. Dexter decides to take Brian up on his offer and leave his old life behind. He leaves the code and all of its rules except for getting caught. He also is led down a dark path his dark passenger can't wait to follow. Can the two brothers find a light in each other before it's too late, or will they forever be lost to a life of blood and champagne.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Two Monsters

Chapter: 1 "What language was that?"

"Little brother?" Brian Moser asked. He stared at Dexter Morgan who had a grip on the knife still lodged in Debra Morgan's chest. Her eyes were void of any light and crimson, warm blood began to flow from her body. The appearance of shock was frozen on her face as dead cold eyes stared deep into the eyes of her brother's. Dexter couldn't look away from those eyes that conveyed betrayal. He tilted his head to the side contemplating her death. She was his sister, and Harry's daughter.

Brian on the other hand had not shown a sense of remorse or even appeared to have lost a fiancée. That was the thing with sociopaths. No emotions. He however was concerned about Dexter who had still had not let go of the knife. Brian had a hunch that police would be coming soon so he tried to get Dexter's attention again. "Dex, we need to go." He pulled on his slightly more muscular brother hoping he would budge but to no avail. He urged again and this time Dexter finally gazed up. His eyes were empty almost like a corpse. "We need to go little brother. Now." Brian pulled and Dexter slipped the knife out of his late sister's rib cage.

Dexter followed his brother to his own car. Brian had seemingly already took care of the Cadillac that had still had an open trunk. All finger prints must have been wiped away like the car had driven here itself. The older of the two figured the police would recognize Dexter's car, so he decided it would be best to take Dexter's silver ford Taurus. Even though, the Cadillac was nice. His younger brother seemed on autopilot, so he fished the car keys from Dexter's pocket.

The younger killer got in first. He stared blankly ahead. Brian sighed in frustration. If they had just had enough time to cut up the body, this would have been the perfect reunion, but no, as Dexter had said, "Don't get caught." It was a stupid rule of the stupid, "code" Harry had instilled in Dexter and if Brian would have had the chance he would have killed him also. It was common knowledge not to get caught. Brian drove off just as soon as he heard the sirens from Miami Metro police. They had made good time. If they had waited just a little longer, they would both be in jail.

Brian decided to turn on the radio to ward off the annoying silence Dexter was exhibiting. He could have at least said thanks for saving him from his fake sister and his fake life. The song that was currently playing was "Monster" by Skillet. It was ironic in a way that made him smile. Dexter still maintained his same silence all the way to his apartment. But, it was alright. Dexter would grow to know the importance of this killing and that it was for the better.

Doakes was the first on scene. He kicked down the door and scoped the area before entering the shed. When he saw Debra, he cursed. He knew she was dead before he even checked her pulse. LaGuerta spoke into her walkie talkie, "Officer down." She sighed and began to wonder how to tell Dexter this. His last relative was dead. "Doakes, I want you and back up to survey the area to find this sick bastard." He nodded before he started to bark orders to subordinates. They were definitely going to find the cop killer who did this.

Brian was trying to find a way to tell Dexter this without him disagreeing. Yet, he always found the direct approach best so he stood from the couch in Dexter's apartment and said, "We're leaving in the morning."

Dexter ending the quiet said, "Where?" he wasn't in the mood for a fight. Brian had already resulted to talking to himself ever since they had arrived back at the apartment. Dexter was too wrapped up inside of his mind to even listen, but he could make out a few curses and calculating plans.

The older smirked, "Up north. Maybe Wisconsin or Alaska even." He had already had their new identities, but was waiting to spring that on Dexter. He had passports, cash and drivers licenses. There was also new birth certificates and other information that would be crucial to their escape. "Or, we could go out of country." Dexter voiced. Perfect. He was on point.

"Where do you want to go?" Brian asked. They could go anywhere. The older made sure of it. He called on all of his favors and had spent almost a year planning this. "I hear Greece is beautiful this time of year." He suggested.

Dexter shook his head, "No, no somewhere cold. Isolated." He still had those same cold eyes that made Brian feel…hurt? "We also need new identities, passports, and tickets. Not to forget money. Brian, we won't be able to leave in the morning." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Brian smirked again. He dropped a duffel bag in front of Dexter holding all types of goodies.

"Open it." Brian simply said. Dexter did and found all of what they needed. He glanced up at Brian then back to the bag finding a file containing new birth certificates, different identities and more. Brian went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "We can see the world baby brother. You and me." He took a long drink before asking, "Fine with you?"

The younger closed the file before saying, "First. Where are we going?" he inquired. Brian sighed. This was the hard part. He had connections worldwide but there was just the where? "How about Moscow?"

Dexter shook his head. "Not isolated."

"Canada?"

"Not in North America."

"Hmm…Norway?"

"No."

"Miami?" He asked with a grin. Dexter just gave him a look. "Sorry. Um, London?"

"Not isolated… maybe the Ukraine?" Dexter asked. "It's not isolated, but it's a lot more underground."

"Where in the Ukraine?" Brian asked.

"How about Kiev?" Dexter asked. He had seen a show on it once and looked alright. Brian nodded and already started walking over to Dexter's laptop. There was nothing Dexter had left to hide, so he let him.

After about an hour of booking and Brian talking to some guy in a language Dexter didn't understand, they had a trip in the morning booked for Kiev.

Dexter took a while before asking, "What language were you speaking?"

Brian smirked before saying, "Ukrainian. I learned it from some people in the mental ward. And, before I got out, they were the ones that gave me my contacts and who to find." You learn a lot from the sane insane. He gave Dexter a knowing look. "But, don't worry I'll teach you."

Just then, Dexter's phone rang. He answered, "Dexter Morgan speaking."

There was a pause before the person the other person said, "Dexter, you're sister's been murdered." It was LaGuerta. She sounded so contrite.

Soon, it all came back to Dexter on why they were running in the first place. Debra was dead. "She's… dead?" He faked shock. He after all had to keep up the mask for now.

"I'm so sorry, Dexter." She paused before saying, "We have a lead on the man who killed her, but he's nowhere to be found. You might know him by Rudy Cooper?" She asked.

He faked hesitation. "I think so, yes. Deb's boyfriend?" He knew exactly who "Rudy Cooper" was. In fact, he was standing right there in front of him.

"His real name is Brian Moser. He's also supposed to the Ice Truck Killer but that's on a different note. "Has he made any contact with you?"

"N-no, I haven't seen him at all." He lied staring straight at his brother. "Oh, my God." That would add to his grieving brother's voice perfectly. He sounded really shaken up. Just perfect.

"I know Dexter. It's hard for all of us. Take the rest of the week off and the next. Okay?" She exhaled waiting for a reply.

"Okay. Thank you, Maria." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He closed his eyes and remembered that he was the one that killed Debra. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel now.

Brian bit down on his lip before asking, "Do you want a beer?"

Dexter nodded. Even though his Dark Passenger had taken over tonight, and had taken his sister's life, he couldn't resist a cold one right now. It was all chaos now, but tomorrow would be not a new day, but a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Two Monsters

Chapter 2: Are You a Grieving Monster?

The fact that the twelve hour flight had been exhausting was an understatement. The brothers hated being around others without a direct purpose. The kid that had been kicking Brian's seat almost got the death penalty had not Dexter been so good with children. If not Brian been so serious, it would have been funny. It only took a little small talk and a lollipop for the little monster to calm down. Though neither could relate to the boy, they all could understand that the flight was going to be long and boring. And, that would be hell for a little kid.

Once there, the two men went to baggage claim to get their luggage. It was only four bags. Brian didn't anything holding them down. So, Dexter only got to bring some of his clothes and the papers Brian had brought for them. The older insisted that they would buy more once they reached their destination.

Outside, Brian went straight for the garage/parking lot. He had one of his connections bring him a car for their arrival. The black Audi was luxurious, yet sensible. After they put their bags in the trunk, Brian got in on the left side and turned the car on. The purr of the engine made the older Moser smirk. When Dexter got in, he sped away surprising the younger.

At the security checkpoint to get out of the garage, Brian showed the man the little ticket and they were on their way. Brian said he knew someone here with better connections than he did. He was supposed to be some big underground boss there in the Ukraine. The man and Brian were old friends from the way they talked on the phone. It was really just a lot of catching up. Dexter had never heard his brother speak with some as warmly, but he just figured it was just so that he could get something out of the man.

After about an hour, they had reached their destination. The mansion was huge. The fact that he house was regal was an understatement. There were lights that guided them alongside the drive way were dimmed. Once at the front of the house parked in front of the doorway with white steps, Brian turned to Dexter.

"Whatever you see, don't comment on. Got it?" He said seriously. It wasn't really scaring Dexter, but he understood the severity of this conversation. Something must really be wrong for Brian to look this nervous. "I mean it Dexter. When we are alone, I will explain everything."

Suddenly, he got out of the car and made his way for the front door. Dexter followed a little bit behind. Brian went hurriedly up the steps before ringing the doorbell. He waited anxiously tapping his foot on the floor mat. Not soon after he rang, a maid opened the door. Brian bent down to hug her. She rocked him side to side in obvious affection and knowing. She could have been about forty or fifty in her portly state.

"Baba!" He exclaimed excitedly. The woman had tears in her eyes. It looked as if they hadn't seen each other in years. She kissed him on both cheeks. Brian looked to Dexter briefly before he let go of the kindly woman still holding his hands. He gestured for the woman to look at Dexter. It sounded as if he were introducing him. She nodded and led them in.

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. The high ceilings held a large crystal chandelier that lit up the whole room from the darkness outside. It was also warm and toasty breeching the doorway. The black marble floors were covered with a huge oriental white and black rug that stretched all the way to two large dark wooden doors. Curved staircases were on either side of doors which led to only God knows where. The old woman however led them up the stairs on the right. Brian held a conversation with the woman until they came upon another set of doors. She opened them and led the brothers into another corridor which had at least seven doors on each side.

Frames hung on the walls of ancestors. They watched the three as it seemed until they turned a corner that held five doors on either side. The lady then turned left at the end of the last corridor and up another flight of steps. At the top of the stairs, they could all hear people arguing. It seemed to be really heated.

"I don't care about toll fees! Just make sure the supplies get there on time!" It was the first other English voice Dexter had heard in a long time. His voice was gruff and demanding. The other men tried to challenge him, but he just tore them down with the same tone of voice.

"But boss-!" One tried to voice. The boss slammed his fist on something hard which caused something to crash and shatter.

"Do as I say!" He roared. There was silence when the maid knocked on the door. "Get out. All of you. I better have progress within the week or heads will roll and fingers will be thrown to the piranhas. Understand?" The door opened as three men stalked out with depleted angry faces.

The old woman bowed before entering. "Master Isaak, Mister Brian has returned." She said in a heavy Ukrainian accent. The greying brunette gazed up past the maid. He just stared at Brian for the longest moment before he stood from his desk and strode across the room to Brian.

In one fluid move, he punched the older Moser before hugging him close. Dexter was getting a little creeped out with all the hugging. It was downright disturbing. However, the hug lasted longer than it should have complete with the man named Isaac stroking his brother's hair like…almost as if…oh. Brian broke from Isaak almost regretfully. He gestured to Dexter after coughing awkwardly. The punch to his cheek must have been weak because Brian acted like it never happened. There was a blush to his cheeks that just affirmed Dexter's suspicions.

"Isaak, I'd like you to meet my little brother Dexter Moser." He put a hand on Dexter's shoulder squeezing. It was almost like a signal.

Isaak extended his hand to shake. Dexter took it. The man had a warm firm handshake that seemed inviting. Dexter really wanted to ask some questions pertaining to what just happened, but he remembered Brian telling him not to comment. Instead he just shook back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Isaak. You have a very nice home." He complemented.

"Thank you. It was my father's and before that my grandfather's." They let go of each other's hands. "Come, come sit." He gestured for the maid to leave. They retired in front of an artificial fire place. Dexter sat in a winged plush chair while the other two sat closely on a couch.

Dexter noticed the man playing with the curls on the back of Brian's neck. The older brother leaned into it like a lounging house cat. Dexter internally shivered.

"You two must be famished. I'll have Helga bring something from the kitchen." He pulled his phone out and began to text. "It'll be here shortly. Now, how was your trip?" He asked putting it away.

"I almost killed a kid." Brian said easily. "The little bastard wouldn't stop kicking my chair. If not for Dexter, he would have fell to an early death." He chuckled at the idea which Dexter couldn't help but smirk at.

Isaak also chuckled lightly, then remarked, "You never had a way with children. I had to stop you from almost throwing my errand boy out of the window. You remember that?"

Brian nodded. It had been over a loose comment that he didn't agree with. "Yeah, he deserved it, though. How is he by the way?"

The oldest out of all of them shrugged, "He delivers my messages." Brian nodded. Isaak turned his attention to Dexter. "So, do you like the Ukraine so far?" He asked.

"I like it enough. But, I really haven't seen anything, so…" He shrugged. "The weather's nice."

Isaak laughed, "Just wait, it gets colder." He said knowingly.

Just then, Helga came in with sandwiches and water for the two brothers. They ate and caught up some more before Isaak showed Dexter his room. It was really large complete with a TV and other media devices. The bathroom was also joined to the room. There were French doors that led to a balcony to oversee the backyard.

Brian told Isaak that he would talk to him later before he closed the door and turned to Dexter.

It was an awkward silence before Brian said, "I'm not gay." He waited for Dexter to say something. He just nodded.

"I don't really care. I mean, he seems nice." The younger of the two shifted on his feet. He looked all around before looking back to Brian who had weary look on his face. "Are you two…?"

"Can I say, kinda?" He asked.

"I guess…" Dexter yawned. "It really doesn't matter, but why was he, who is he?"

Brian sighed before he decided to sit on the bed for this one. "Come sit with me."


End file.
